A Slipperless Cinderella
by I'm Back
Summary: AU SessxKag cottoncandy fluffy A Cinderella with three balls, only one evil step sister, an adorable lil’ step brother and a prince with an attitude problem, as in he doesn’t have one.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I'm back, and without further ado, A Slipperless Cinderella!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Thunder crashed outside the manor, shaking the window panes while screams of pain could be heard from down the hall.

Yura had been in labor for fourteen hours now, struggling to give birth to her third husband's (may he rest in peace) child.

Kagome, a young girl of fourteen, sat huddled in the kitchens, her ash covered face buried in Kaede's protecting arms. Both she and the elderly lady jumped when the door was thrown open and bounced off the wall.

Another young girl, only a year older than Kagome, stood in the doorway dressed in an expensive nightgown, her own frightened eyes taking in the two with thinly veiled disgust.

"You are to report to mother," her eyes narrowed out her step-sister, "now!"

Kagome shakily left the safe haven that was Kaede's arms and made her way to the master bedroom with heavy feet.

A shaking hand knocked on the oak door.

"Come in!"

The screams had faded sometime ago, only to be replaced by a shrill cry, the source of which has nestled in a nursemaids arms.

"Well!" an exhausted Yura snapped, "The child is your responsiblity now. Don't you dare let any harm come to him!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome Hiragoshi, servant in her own home, was preparing the evening meal while Shippo Afurohea sat at the kitchen table telling her about the days lesson.

This was a daily occurrence; Yura Afurohea, Shippo's mother and Kagome's stepmother, had hired one of the most expensive scholars available to teach her son. She over-looked one thing though, the man was a _scholar_ not a teacher. It all evened out to Shippo barely understanding anything the man said. He was only six for crying out loud! (and those were Shippo's exact words to Kagome) So, the young kit went to Kagome for help. He would tell her about what he had been "taught" that day while eating the treats she made for him earlier in the day. Somehow, though Kagome rarely made any vocal corrections to his ramblings, he always seemed to leave the kitchen understanding a lot more about the subject then he had before.

Today's subject was Ancient Egypt.

Kagome was singing softly to herself as she cooked while Shippo began his explanation in-between bites of the chocolate-chip cookies Kagome had provided.

"Bast is the goddess of dawn, civilization, home, bounty, plenty, enlightenment, creation, truth, the Moon, Sun, art," he trailed of un-able to remember the rest and looked to Kagome for guidance.

She simply smiled at him and kept singing softly while she cooked. When he continued to watch her she began to sing a bit louder (he could now make out the words) and moved to the refrigerator.

_Now Granny said _

"_Sonny stick to your guns_

_If you believe in something no matter what_

'_Cause it's better to be hated for who you are _

_Then loved for who you're not"_

_She was five feet of concrete_

_New York born an' raised on slick city street_

_She'd cold stare ya down, stand her ground_

_Still kickin' an' screamin' at ninety-three._

_I remember just how proud she looked, _

_Layin' in that hospital bed,_

_Takin' her last few breaths of life,_

_An' smilin' as she said,_

"_Don't get to high on the bottle,_

_Just a lil' sip every now and then,_

_Fight your fights, find your grace_

_An' all the things that you can't change_

_An' get right with the man"_

When she stepped over the fat cat Boyu, his memory jogged.

"And dancing, singing, and cats!" he finished, puffing his chest out with pride at Kagome's loving smile.

"Very good! Now, can you tell me what she looked like?" Kagome asked absently while paused on her way to the stove with the milk in her hands to rub Boyu with her foot.

"Erm," he said while watching her interactions with the over-fed feline, "she had a full cat form and… she, uh, sometimes had the body of a woman and the head of a cat."

"I'm impressed; you do your father proud, Shippo."

At these words the young kitsune beamed. His father had married Yura five years after Kagome's father had died. Then, two years later Shippo was born, but his father didn't live to see it. This didn't overly surprise Kagome (Yura had never kept a husband very long), who had become Shippo's nurse as soon as he was born. Not that she minded; she adored the kit. Now, you may ask why Yura didn't tend to her child. Well, the answer is simple enough: she didn't want to be bothered with such a trivial thing. It wasn't that she disliked the kit, oh no! Quite the opposite, she spoiled him with lavish toys and adored showing him off. And, now that he was older she spent more time with him so she could coo to him how special he was.

"You better hurry along and get ready for dinner; it'll be done soon," Kagome advised with a soft smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!"

A handsome face calmly looked up from the parchment in front of him and looked towards the source of the noise.

"Yes, Rin?"

The small girl in front of his desk, now known as Rin, smiled up at him and offered him a fist full of wild flowers, "Rin picked Sesshomaru-sama some pretty flowers!"

Sesshomaru stood from his desk and took the flowers, patting Rin on the head. He put them in an already prepared vase (the girl brought him at least two bouquets a day) before scooping her up in his arms and settling her on his shoulders.

"Where are we going, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"It's time for your lessons, is it not?"

The girl tightened her small, chubby arms around her guardian's neck, "Rin doesn't want to go to lessons! That lady scares Rin!"

"Me, Rin. That lady scares _me_," he corrected gently.

"Rin's new teacher scares Sesshomaru-sama, too?"

He resisted the urge to sigh. No matter how many specialist he tried, his niece still referred to herself in third person. He supposed it was due to the fact that Inuyasha had been the one responsible for teaching her how to speak, as the girl's human mother had died during the child's birth, and therefore could not undertake such duties.

"No, Rin. I was correcting you. Now say it again. 'That lady scares _me_.'"

"That lady scares me."

"Well done, Rin."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome gave an exhausted sigh as she collapsed against the God Tree, which was located on the border of the estate.

"Tired?" a voice asked from beside her seated position. She opened her eyes, not surprised to see her neighbor and best friend Sango sitting beside her.

"A little," she responded with a small smile.

Sango snorted, " 'A little' my ass. That bitch should be exterminated for all the work she forces on you. If it wasn't for Kaede-baba she'd have worked you to death by now."

Kaede was the kind, elderly lady that was in charge of the staff. She was a surrogate grandmother to Kagome and always made sure that she had breaks in which she could regain some of her energy.

"It's not that bad," Kagome said gently.

"It is so and you know it," Sango said while scratching behind her fire-neko, Kilala's ears, "This estate rightfully belongs to you. Your father left it to you! Not Yura and Kikyo!"

Kikyo was Yura's daughter from a previous marriage. She and Kagome looked remarkably alike and had often been mistaken for blood sisters in those few years in which Yura had been married to Kagome's father.

"And what of little Shippo? Yura would leave in a rage if I took control of the estate, and she'd take him with her. I can't lose him, Sango," Kagome explained.

"It's not fair!" Sango exclaimed.

"Life rarely is."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You called, your highness?" Miroku asked, forgoing the usual bow. Miroku never bowed. Why should he? Sesshomaru was his longtime friend; _no body_ bows to their friends.

Sesshomaru threw the same document he'd been studying for the past week at Miroku.

"King Inutasho's will," Miroku said looking over the documents, "You have to…"

Miroku broke out into laughter.

"Control yourself. This is serious. I need you to assist me in finding away out of this," Sesshomaru growled.

Miroku, still snickering, commented, "This is your father we're talking about. There are no loopholes."

Sesshomaru knew this of course, but with the monk's confirmation, he was forced to accept it. Damn his luck!

"What am I going to do? Marriage for the crown!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo A week later oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kikyo's sequel of delight rang through the morning air at the Hiragoshi estate.

"Mother! Mother! Can you believe it? A masked ball!"

Yura smiled of the breakfast table at her daughter. She of course had already heard the rumors concerning the ball. It was to find the prince a mate. The deceased King had left an ironclad clause in his will: Prince Sesshomaru could only take the throne when he'd mated. There would be a series of three balls, and her Kikyo was going to be the star of all of them.

"This calls for shopping, my dear Kikyo!"

In the kitchens, Kagome shared a look with Kaede.

Kaede laughed lightly while she spoke, "You may find it absurd now, child, but it will not be long before such things begin to stir your interest as well. It does all young females, and one as beautiful as yourself will be flaunted with the often."

"What do you mean? You can't really believe I would become so twittery over such a thing as a ball."

"That is not what causes the excitement to run so heavily through Kikyo's veins, but the prospect of the young men who will also be in attendance."

Kagome frowned gently, letting the thoughts run rampant through her mind. 'Young men? Does Kaede honestly believe I have time for such rubbish? The only young man in my life needs my complete attention and love. There can be no other.'

A small smile touched Kagome's full lips as she continues washing vegetables, her mind filled with thoughts of her young Shippo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That evening found Sango, Kagome, and Kilala back under the God Tree, discussing the ball. br br

Well, _arguing_ about the ball.

"You have to," Sango insisted, "If I have to go, so do you! You wouldn't leave me, would you?"

The proud youki exterminator put on her best puppy dog, vulnerable face and waited patiently for her friend to crumble.

"Think Sango. Yura would never let me go. Besides, what would I wear?"

"Leave that to me, child."

The girls turned to see Kaede standing to the side of the God Tree. Sango flashed her a mischievous smile and then looked back to Kagome. br br

"Well?"

Kagome threw her hands up in defeat, "Fine."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mmmkay. So, this was originally a one-shot, but I decided to go through and but a lil' more detail into it and turn it into a multi-chapter fic. Whatta ya think so far? Should I continue or just post the one shot?


	2. Chapter 2

1"Oh, Kaede! They're beautiful!"

Kagome looked about her in awe; who new Kaede would have such lovely dresses stored away in the innocent looking cedar chest at the foot of her bed?

She, Sango, and Kaede had came to Kaede's modest hut in order to determine any adjustments they may need to be made to the dress that Kagome would wear to the masked ball.

The elderly lady had then proceeded to pull out three of the most gorgeous gowns she had ever seen.

The first was a sleeveless blood red gown, featuring a regal satin bias a-line with chapel train. The bodice was decorated with small, embroidered, gold glowers.

Next was an a-line, off the shoulder gown of sapphire blue with cocktail train. The fabric was gathered at the waist and traveled up the bodice in opposite directions to the top of the gown.

But the final gown took Kagome's breath away. It featured an a-line design with pleats, curved basque waist, open neckline, and chapel train. Throughout the skirt of the gown, the pleats split and were edged in black satin, and both the bodice and the train were decorated with intricate black embroidery. To complete the look, the gown had two "sleeves" which, while not a part of the gown itself, wearing instead as elbow gloves, flaired out and were tied with black satin ribbons.

But Kagome knew that she could never wear this gown; it was much too fragile, and she would be terrified of ruining it.

"Kaede, where did you get these?" Sango asked, while holding the red gown.

The old lady simply chuckled and said, "I was not always an old woman, my child," then, turning to Kagome, "Which do you wish to wear?"

Kagome approached the blue gown and fingered the material lightly.

"This one."

"Oh, good choice Kagome!" Sango stated happily, "It will go lovely with your eyes."

"Well, go ahead child. Put it on and let's have a look."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru looked dully around the shop while Miroku fingered a purple mask with ridiculously large feathers.

"What do you think, your highness? Is it me?" The purple eyed pervert asked while holding the mask in front of his face.

A regal eyebrow arched before the western lord gave his reply.

"It is a pompous, over done creation, and those abhorrent feathers are likely to reach out and caress many guest," he paused a moment to let his words sink in, "So, yes, it is very much _you_."

Miroku's face fell and his reply has dripping with dry sarcasm.

"Haha. So, shall we order yours to be made of ice?"

"You honestly believed that to be amusing, didn't you, monk?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Aw, but Kagomeeeee, I'm really not tired! Please let me stay up? I promise not to tell!"

Shippo knew that he really should be in bed, and that his mother had left orders for him to tucked in an hour earlier, but that still didn't deter him from wanting to stay up just a little bit longer.

And he most certainly wasn't too proud to beg.

Kagome gave a small sigh, but regarded the kit with a stern look.

"No Shippo. If you stay up any later you'll regret it in the morning. Besides, I have things to do, and you know how much trouble I'll be in if your mother finds out about you being up this late."

Shippo instantly deflated. He knew how Kagome was treated, and he hated it. He just couldn't understand how anyone could be so cruel to someone so kind.

And he loved Kagome, she was his entire six-year-old world. So, he supposed he could spare a few hours of playtime if it could save her a beating.

"Alright then."

Kagome gave the adorable child a warm small and picked him up and placed him in bed.

"Goodnight, my darling. I love you," she placed a kiss on his forehead as she tucked him in.

"'Nite Kagome. I love you, too."

Kagome walked to the door and turned out the lights.

"Sweet dreams."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kagome?" Sango tapped on the kitchen window and quietly called for her friend.

"Coming!"

Kagome rounded the corner and Sango let out a small gasp.

"Oh, Kagome, you look amazing."

A pretty pink stained Kagome's cheeks as she stood in the kitchen doorway.

Sango had been right, the dress had greatly enhanced the sparkling sapphires Kagome called eyes, and though she wore no make-up, her inner sparkle shown through her smooth skin.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

Sango let out an uncharacteristic giggle and spun around, causing her pink skirt to swirl around her body. She then slipped on her mask before throwing a pale blue one to Kagome.

"Come on! We don't want to be late."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru stood in the corner, completely bored. But, at least the usual female drones weren't hounding him. That was why he made it a _masked_ ball. No one knew who he was, with the obvious exception of Miroku, who, after many sarcastic remarks, actually proved useful in the hunt for his ivory mask.

He watched the swirling fabric of dressed and gallant, over-flourished bows for a few more moments. Honestly, did any of these people realize how utterly absurd they looked? Of course not. They were a bunch of flittering females looking for the richest, most powerful male there that they could marry off to.And males all looking for the prettiest face to post on there arm only to slip out in the middle of the night and into the arms of a mistress.

_Pathetic._ The mere thought of having to sort through the sea of females made him want to shudder, not to mention the fact that he would be looking for a _wife._

That had been the one detail the old demon had over looked.

_Marriage_ for the crown. He had to find a wife, a sore point, true, but there was nothing in the will about mating said female.

_Tucheè, old man, tucheè._

With a mental sigh, he headed for the gardens. Maybe he could find Miroku and talk to him for a while. After all, Miroku was better with the whole flirting thing anyway.

It would be much simpler if he had his friend's help.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome sighed with relief. Sango hadn't needed her company after all. She had found a, er, gentleman who she had hit it off with.

Literally.

The violet masked man had groped Sango in the middle of asking her to dance. Behind her pink mask, Sango's eyes had blazed with fury and she immediately whacked him upside the head.

They'd been talking since.

Kagome, not wanting to be a third wheel, had slipped off to the gardens where she had promptly found a bench to sit on and slipped her shoes off.

Hey, heels hurt!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru stopped short at the site of the blue-masked beauty.

Her shoes had been discarded on the ground and her feet were in one of the koi ponds.

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back the chuckle threatening to come out.

Forgetting all about Miroku, he slipped up behind the lady and sat behind her.

He then leaned in and whispered against her ear, "Feeding the koi?"

She started and whipped around to face him, bringing her feet out of the water as she did so.

He had to hold back a smirk while she looked him over.

"You scared me!" she chided, something he hadn't expected.

No one chided him!

But then again she didn't know who he was

Hmmm… Time for some fun. After all, if no one knew who he was, he didn't have to worry about his reputation, now did he?

He looked her over, getting his first real look at her.

She had midnight black hair, so black that it was almost blue. And her eyes, they were a stormy, electric storm blue. Her lips were full and very inviting…

He snapped back up to her eyes.

"Did I?"

"Yes you did. Make a little noise when you move," she suggested.

He raised an eyebrow.

She raised one back.

"What are you doing out here? And shoeless no less?" It couldn't hurt to get some amusement out of the girl, he figured. She didn't seem near as air-headed as the ones in the room he had just left.

"I could ask you the same thing. Well, except for the shoe part."

He couldn't help it, he laughed.

She smiled at him, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I like your laugh is all," she said with a smile.

He grinned at her, "You never answered my question."

"Have you ever worn four inch heels?"

"I can't say I've had the pleasure."

"If you ever get the opportunity, pass it up."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, why are you out here all alone?"

"The only reason I'm here at all is to keep a friend company."

"You have no interest in finding a mate?"

She laughed. He liked the sound.

"No."

"Not even the prince? Rumor has it he's looking for a queen."

"Then I wish him all the luck in the world. In fact, I would advise him to look in the next deck of playing cards he came by. Rumor has it, there are four in every set."

"I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life."

"That's to bad. Like I pointed out earlier, you have a gorgeous laugh."

"You really think I'm gorgeous?" he teased.

She flicked his nose before responding. "Not you, just your laughter."

He caught her hand with a grin.

"Now, now. That wasn't very lady-like."

She stuck her tongue out at him, inspiring all kinds of dirty little thoughts on our tyi-youkai's part.

He swiftly reached out and caught the delicious morsel in his claws, careful not to harm her. (Though he had so much rather have caught it with his fangs. Really, this female was simply far too attractive for her own good.)

Twinkling blue eyes looked up at him and the girl tried to speak, but wasn't very successful.

"Nn mmm da udde une?"

"What's that my dear? I couldn't quite understand you?"

"Et mo om mah tunng!"

Golden eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Try ag- Ow! You bit me!"

The maiden grinned up at him, "Yes, yes I did."

"You little vixen," he said while nursing the offended appendage (not that it really hurt, mind you. It had only been a small nip, and if he were completely honest, it had actually invoked more pleasure than pain), "Did your mother teach you no manners?"

He instantly regretted the question when he saw her face fall.

"Actually, she died when I was born."

"I apologize; I did not mean to bring up painful memories."

She smiled at him and he felt as though he would melt. This woman had many interesting affects on him.

He couldn't wait to find out how else she could effect him.

"It's okay, I obviously don't remember her passing, anyway."

"But it still causes pain to grow up without a mother. I too was robbed of such an experience."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

"She was wounded in combat, fighting along side my father. The battle went on for weeks, and it became infected. She didn't last but a few days. I was the equivalent of seven human-years-old at the time."

To say he was surprised to find him self enfolded in her arms would have been a masterpiece of an understatement, but he derived an odd sense of comfort from her embrace none the less and unconsciously snuggled a bit deeper into her arms.

"That must have been horrible for you," the woman's voice quivered, and even if he hadn't felt her tears on his skin he would have known she was weeping.

_She is crying. Crying for me._

The thought made him want to purr, and he felt his inu begin to stir.

At this point another maiden found her way into the garden. She wore a pink dress and mask and seemed to be looking for someone.

To Sesshomaru's disappointment she found the person.

" 'Gome! Come on! We're leaving!"

His garden partner hastily wiped away her tears, waved and called back, "Coming!"

She turned back to him and smiled, "It was nice to meet you."

He didn't want her to go.

"Will you be coming to the next ball?"

"I doubt it. My friend seems to have found someone to keep her company."

She had to come back to him. She made him laugh.

"I would like you to come."

She blushed lightly and said, "Okay."

He smiled, "Okay. Meet me here at the beginning of the ball."

She nodded and turned to leave. As she walked into the doorway he leaned back and waited.

_Three, Two, One._

She ran back out and took her shoes from his hand, blushing as red as a tomato.

After she had slipped them on, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, discreetly inhaling her scent and committing it to memory.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All-righty folks! That's the second chapter and the first ball outta the way. Sheesh, didn't think it would take this long to get it out, but State Board is fast approaching and I have to admit to the beginnings of panic. -' But, oh well, at least it's here. Okay, so I have had several people to tell me to continue with the chapter fic, but I have had one request for the one shot. Since I don't want to spoil it for the ones who want the chappies, I will post the one-shot on another site and if you want the URL just leave a review with your e-mail in it stating you want the one-shot. It should be up in a week.

Also, I wasn't sure if we're allowed to answer reviews on here or not, could some one tell me? If we can I'll answer the reviews in the next chapter, and if not then much thanks to all who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there again! Okay, so I'm still not sure about the whole review thing, but I really want to respond. Here's what I'm gonna do: I am going to post reviews on xanga! So, at the end of every chappie I will leave the url.

Plus, I have had a request that the chapters be longer; I can't make any guarantees on that one, but I will try. Okay then, I think that's all I had to address this time around, so with out any other menial chatter, here's the Third Chapter.

* * *

(Okay, I actually lied earlier, so I shall ramble a bit more now. This is the only story I have ever been able to stop myself from putting quotes in. Today my reserve broke. drops head in shame Forgive me, for I am weak.)

"Some people are only alive because it is illegal to shoot them."

-Unknown (but obviously very wise)

* * *

Kagome stretched and let out a healthy yawn, before rolling out of bed.

She was so tired!

She silently slipped out of her room and went to the hot spring on the outskirts of the estate.

_I really never should have went with Sango last night, I'm going to be useless today._

She covered her mouth with the back of her hand as another yawn escaped her lips.

_I can't believe I agreed to go to the next one! Have I lost my mind! Yura will kill me if she finds out. _

But when an image of the gorgeous demon in white appeared, she couldn't help but pause in her bath as a blush fought its way onto her cheeks.

It was all his fault really, after all, if he hadn't been so charming she never would have considered returning; Sango wouldn't be needing her company. She had confided in Kagome on their way home that she and the per- er, gentleman- had agreed to meet in the entrance hall as soon as the event started. It had been slightly amusing to see the battle-hardened exterminator get so flustered over a man, especially a man who had made his entrance by groping said exterminator.

Good thing Sango hadn't brought her Hiraikotsu along. Kagome had been a witness to his twitching body on the floor due to Sango's fists alone.

If she had the trusty boomerang along...

Kagome gave a involuntary shudder at the mental image.

* * *

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up with a smile. In only a week he'd get to see that delightful woman again, the one that smelled of chocolate and honey. The one who had made him laugh. The one who had shed tears for his pain.

Realizing where his thoughts were headed, he quickly put on his usual stoic mask and made his way to his study where he was to meet Miroku to discuss a new tutor for Rin.

"Good morning, your highness," Miroku greeted.

To say the monk was surprised when he received a reply, would be like saying the desert held only a few grains of sand.

"Good morning. Now-"

"What has you in such a good mood?" Miroku cut in with a glimmer in his eye, "Could it be that charming young woman who's shoes you returned last night?"

Sesshomaru glared up at his advisor and best friend, his inu growling savagely at what it saw as a threat to the attention the nameless beauty had bestowed on him last.

She was for them, no one else would enjoy her the way he and his inu had.

No matter if that made little sense to his rational side.

"How do you know about that?"

"I was fortunate enough to spend the evening in the company of her charming friend," Miroku pointed out while chuckling at his friend's obvious frustration, "So, will she be at the next ball?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, forcing his inu down, and still a little sour that Miroku had found out about his… his what exactly?

He wasn't really sure, but he knew one thing, he wasn't going to share.

Miroku, taking the warning in the prince's voice to heart, quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, I was speaking with some of the unmasked chaperones and she mentioned that Lady Afurohea's son had an excellent tutor and that the boy was actually learning about ancient Egyptian religious believes at the moment. I thought maybe he would be able to help Rin."

"How can you be sure that isn't just a mother trying to show off her son?"The Demon Lord couldn't help but be a bit skeptical, after all, they had already tried nearly everything to break his beloved niece of her speech impediment.

"I have arrange to meet the lad at their home later today to test some his knowledge. Shall I bring Rin along?"

"Yes, and I will be coming as well." He was tired of having Rin be tossed from tutor to tutor. He would see how this lead measured up personally.

* * *

"Hurry up you foolish girl!" Yura screeched at Kagome. This was the perfect opportunity to get her Kikyo in a close relationship with the prince. It was simply too hard to find him at the ball. Too much time had been wasted on a simpleton who had turned out to be nothing more than a lower lord of the courts.

Kagome quickened her pace as she placed the newly filled vase on the dining room table. She wasn't going to be beaten because Yura was expecting important visitors.

She rushed into the kitchen to finish the lunch and start on the dessert to find Shippo's tail sticking out from beneath the table. She smiled and squatted to crawl underneath with him.

Once she was face to face with him she asked, "What's wrong Shippo?"

He looked up into her smiling face and launched himself at her chest.

"I'mscaredwhatifIdosomethingwrongandIgetintroublethentheprince'sadvisorgetsmad?"

"Shhh," she soothed while petting his tail and cradling her precious kitsune to her chest, "you'll do just fine. How could anyone not love you?"

"You mean it?" he asked with watery eyes.

"Would I lie to you? Of course I mean it! Now, you better go finish getting ready."

* * *

The ride to Lady Afurohea's estate was silent for the most part, the only noise being Rin's excited chatter. And Sesshomaru appreciated the silence, as it gave him a chance to brood over the charming young woman he had meet at the ball.

It was obvious that he was attracted to her; what red-blooded man wouldn't be? But the fact that his Inu had reacted so strongly to her mere presence bothered him.

It was almost as though his Inu, dare he say it, considered her a potential mate.

But that was impossible, his Inu hadn't shown interest in a female in all the hundreds of years he had been at mating age. So why would it suddenly jump to life now?

After all, the female had stated that she had no desire to find a mate, and that alone should have made his Inu lose interest in courting her. But even now, as he sat pondering his beast's reactions, it was whimpering at the lose of the female.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look at all the pretty flowers!" Rin's delighted squeal broke through the demon lord's thoughts and he gazed out the window in the direction his niece was pointing.

She was right; the gardens were amazing. They covered a great expansion of land, and in the very center stood a tall, proud tree that he recognized from his youth.

_The God Tree. I remember it surrounded by forest, not brightly colored blooms. Yet, this environment suits it._

"Oh, can we go pick the pretty flowers, Sesshomaru-sama! Please! Rin will be very good! Rin promises!"

Golden eyes slid back to Rin's exuberant face, as Miroku bestowed a sweet smile on the child who was currently giving her uncle the dreaded "puppy dog eyes."

"We will see Rin," was his only reply as the carriage came to a halt in front of the lavish estate.

Maybe lush would be a better word to describe the serene hideaway that was the Hiragashi estate; the entire manor was covered in elegant, vibrant green vines, giving it the look of a natural paradise.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but take in the feeling of the old world that it exuded. It seemed untouched by the advances in technology made by the humans. It was truly a paradise for those of demon blood.

They were ushered into the manor to be greeted by a woman with bobbed black hair, a younger woman with the same black hair, but much longer, and a young boy, no kitsune, with red hair.

"Welcome to our humble home, your majesty," the bobbed haired woman said with a small bow, "I am Yura Afurohea, and may I introduce my lovely children, Kikyo-"

At her name the young woman next to Lady Afurohea gave a quick bow and fluttered her eyelashes in his direction.

"Your Highness."

This Kikyo was an attractive female with her long black locks touched with a hint of brown highlights, her bright brown eyes sparkling with sweet coyness, and her slightly angular face giving her an elegant appearance.

Yes, Kikyo was very beautiful indeed.

But Sesshomaru couldn't help but compare her to the young woman from the ball, and when his mind once again called forth the image of his garden partner, Kikyo's brown highlights seemed mundane in comparison to the midnight blue-black of his female's cascade of hair, the brown eyes seemed dull compared to the open, honest blue seas he had so easily been entranced with when he was in the company of the female at the ball, and her angular face seemed harsh compared to the soft, feminine features of the woman who had so easily ensnared not only his, but his Inu's attention.

Yet Yura was oblivious to the young demon lord's thoughts, and continued on with her introduction, "and this is Shippo, my son."

The small kitsune gave a nervous bow. It was obvious that the kit would much rather be somewhere else at the moment.

Anywhere else, in fact.

"If you'll please follow Kikyo, she will lead you to the dining room," Yura said, dismissing herself so that she could inform the kitchen staff that it was time to serve their lunch.

After they were seated, Kikyo making sure that she sat next to the stotic prince, Rin's gaze eagerly traveled to the arrangement of fresh flowers, no doubt from the breath-taking gardens they had seen early.

Seeing his niece's longing gaze, Sesshomaru reached out and plucked a lily from the vase, and handed it to Rin, who excepted it with a bright smile and a "thank you Sesshomaru-sama!"

This caught Yura's attention and she gave her daughter, who was currently trying to gain the attention of a certain demon, a discreet kick under the table and motioned to the children.

Kikyo immediately realized her mother's hint and with a flutter of eyelashes and her best voice, "Maybe the children would like to have a lunch taken out into the gardens? I'm sure they'll enjoy it much more than having to listen to our conversations."

Both Rin and Shippo perked up.

"May we?" Shippo asked his mother, his eyes pleading to be let lose in the gardens, where he knew his Kagome would be.

Both Yura and Sesshomaru gave their permission and the children headed for the kitchen, being lead by Kaede.

* * *

Kagome was already outside under the God Tree with Sango. When Kaede brought out the children they were immediately welcomed with open arms.

Shippo introduced Rin to his Kagome and Sango, before bounding away to play, with little Rin on his heels.

The children played with Kilala more than eating. Yet, Kagome noticed Rin's habit of speaking in third person and called her over.

"Rin! Come here please."

Rin had taken to Kagome as soon as she met her and immediately complied with the kind woman's request.

"Yes, Kagome-neechan?"

Kagome smiled at the child and gently took a hold of her chin.

"Rin, why do you refer to yourself as 'Rin'?"

"Because that's Rin's name."

Kagome laughed softly and shook her head, "That's not what I mean. Why do you not say 'I' or 'me'?"

"Because, that's how Sesshomaru-sama talks when he's talking to somebody important."

Kagome gave the girl a brilliant smile, "Is that so? Do you know why Sesshomaru-sama does this?"

Rin shook her head.

"He wants to remind them of who he is. But you, Rin-chan, are very unique. You don't have to remind anyone of who you are, because you're too special to be forgotten."

Rin seemed to consider this and said, "But Sesshomaru-sama is special too!"

"Maybe he needs you to tell him that, ne?"

The child flashed a bright smile at the adults, nodded, and then ran to play with Shippo and Kilala once again.

Sango stared at Kagome before saying, "You're going to be a great mom someday."

"Huh?"

Sango just laughed.

"Nevermind, now tell me more about this mystery demon."

Kagome's cheeks instantly lite with a blush, and she gave Sango a pleading look.

"Nu-uh, you're not getting out of this missy, you've only told me the bare essentials and I want more."

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh.

"I had hoped you'd forgotten."

"Forget that you, Kagome Hiragashi, has finally taken interested in one of the male species! Never!" Sango said with a laugh.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her friend before continuing the tale of her short time with the handsome man dressed in white.

"It just doesn't make any sense, Sango. I haven't even seen his face, but I miss him. Barely a day has gone by and I miss him. How can you miss someone who's name you don't even know?"

Sango gave her dear friend a soft, knowing smile, "I believe, my dear Kagome, you are falling in love."

"Nani!"

* * *

After lunch, during which Kikyo had flirted non-stop with him, Sesshomaru arranged for Shippo's tutor to report to the palace in the morning to try and help Rin's speech.

Later that evening Rin burst into his study with a bouquet bigger than usual.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!"

He looked up form the document on his desk and at the child he considered his own.

"Yes, Rin?"

Instead of handing him the flowers as usual, she sprinted behind his desk and crawled into his lap, looking at him with the most serious expression a six year old can muster.

"Do you know why I picked these for you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He looked at the little girl in his arms in shock.

"It's because you're special," with that she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

She then ran back out the room, leaving Sesshomaru to gaze blankly at the flowers in his hand and wonder what had happened to cause that in his Rin. Not that the change was bad, just…unexpected.

Huh.

* * *

I am soooo sorry this has taken so long to get out. I was trying my best to make it longer, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out how without going futher into the story than I wanted to go in this chapter. And then Easter happened, Bull Mountain caught fire (it's still burning), the guy I'm currently "talking to" came down for the weekend, and I went to Dollywood, and my father's. So, eh, I have been a busy bee, but I know that's still no excuse. Sigh What ever will I do with myself?

Oh, and here's a bit of news, two friends and I are going to start counting calories together. I wanna lose five pounds before I graduate, so wish me luck!

Here's the url to the reveiws (don't forget to take out the spaces!):

www . xanga . com / FiccyReveiwResponses


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, and welcome back! I'm so glad you haven't given up on me! I'm trying to contact all the previous reviewers, but I don't know how successful I will be. As it states in my profile, I am very grateful to anyone who has decided to stick with me and continue reading, and I also understand if you decided not to. I feel so awful for waiting so long to finish this, but if it kills me I'm not going to let it go unfinished this time! Oh, and if you play neopets, look me up! I'm otlwstr.

Anyway, without further ado, the continuation of A Slipperless Cinderella.

* * *

Three days.

It really wasn't so long a time. Just 72 hours. Which was only 4320 minutes. 259200 seconds.

He was nearly a thousand years old. He had lived to see the rise and fall of many villages and countries, and wasn't even a 1/16 through his life. His time was abundant, and three days to him was little more than a blink of a demonic eye.

He glanced at the clock resting on his desk.

His face was calm, nothing betraying the emotions inside of him. Just as there was nothing left in the puddle of sizzling poison to betray that it had indeed once been a clock.

2 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes and 53 seconds.

It was an eternity!

* * *

Kagome was not sharing in the Prince's agony.

No, she was too busy for such trivial things as restlessness.

There was simply too much to do for her to fantasize about seeing a white haired demon with the most amazing gold eyes she had ever seen and a voice as sweet as honey fresh from the hive on her tongue…

Kaede regarded the young woman her dear Kun-Loon had given birth to three months too early. Mother had died instantly, and child was given only thirty days. But the child had her dear mothers will, and Kami's amazing grace on her side. She had survived and flourished. But now more than ever Kaede worried for her safety. Yura was a snake in the grass, just waiting to rear her ugly head and strike the girl down. Kagome usually kept her head down and made herself useful, stalling the death blow Yura so wanted to give. These last few days, however… Kagome had been off in some memory or other, and she was becoming careless. They were little things, but Kaede feared them. For big things have to start out as little things.

"Ow!" Kagome sucked her finger into her mouth, nursing the bleeding cut with her tongue.

"You should be more careful, child. That's a good way to lose a finger!" Kaede stopped peeling the potatoes that never seemed to end no matter how many she and Kagome peeled to scold the younger woman.

"What has you so preoccupied as of late? It causes me much stress to see you so careless in your duties. Do you wish to feel Yura's ire?"

Kagome was suddenly shamed, and she felt horrible for causing the anguish in the older woman's voice.

"I am sorry Kaede. It's just, well, it's just so silly."

"Tell me what ails you child." They resumed their peeling and Kagome began to tell the old woman the story of her night at the palace.

"I just can't get him out of my head, Kaede. He was just so," she paused a moment, searching for a word to describe the handsome demon, "perfect. He was so sweet, and he treated me so kindly… I'm desperate to see him again. I just, I want…"

What did she want?

To see the demon again?

Yes.

Did her desires end there?

No.

She wanted to know him.

She wanted to take off his mask and gaze at his face unabashedly.

She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted him to know all her secrets, even the ones she hadn't trusted Kaede or Sango with.

She wanted to tell him how she fantasized of putting Yura in her place, of all the ways she wanted to do it.

She wanted him to know how she ached to find a sister in Kikyo, even though she knew it would never be, wanted him to know how much she envied the other girls grace, her elegant beauty.

She wanted to confide in him, that sometimes, when the moon was just right, she would awake from dreams of pink flashes and a horrible battle of Evil and Purity, to find herself in the gardens, which seemed lush and beautiful, even in the coldest of winters.

She wanted to tell him, that, on those nights, she could almost feel a pulsing itch right under her skin, originating in the swell of her hip, swimming through her veins, begging to be released.

She wished she could show him the way the moonlight on the plants seemed to pulse in time to the itch, how the buds became blooms before her very eyes.

She wanted to tell him these things, but she wouldn't.

She wouldn't for the same reason she kept them from Sango and Kaede.

Kagome knew the rant of a crazy person.

She knew what her story mimicked.

She would not give Yura yet another imperfection to pick at.

She would not give the perfect stranger reason to think her imperfect, touched in the head, even.

She would not.

"Kagome?"

The loving voice pulled her from her musings, and she glanced at Kaede.

"Yes?"

"What is it that you want from this young man?"

Everything.

"Nothing, I don't suppose."

* * *

Kikyo stared into the mirror.

She stared, and she wondered.

What would her life be like without Yura's influences?

How would she have lived if she had been born to a mother and father who loved her?

What if it had not been necessary to emulate the cold woman?

What if she had been spared the beatings and the verbal abuse while her delicate psyche formed?

What if she had been a _normal_ woman with a _normal_ life?

What would her life have been?

Who would she have been?

How she envied Kagome…

The sound of Shippo's chatter brought her out of her reverie.

She picked up her brush and began to groom her silky hair.

Who indeed?

* * *

I know this is painfully short, especially for the wait, but I have only begun writing again a few hours ago, and I have been a bouncy bee. If you want more info on that you can view my profile. Anyway, I've given a little more look into Kagome's mind and peek at some of her life before the ball. I felt that I have focused on Sesshomaru a bit more than her, so I wanted to make amends. After all, I think that while we humans are extremely complex in our motives and thought process, demons would run more on instinct. I think that they would be more into with their animal side, and more incline to go where it tells them, instead of dissecting it until it was only a distorted figure of what it was meant to be as we humans tend to. I also wanted to give Kikyo a more human feel. Don't worry, she's not going to be a good-underneath-it-all-last-second-heroine in this fic. But just as it's not cut and dry in the magna, I want it to be a little more complex here too. And you have my word that they will be another (hopefully longer) chapter by Saturday. I probably could have saved this and added more in the morning, but I just want to get it out there. Which raises a question. Would you rather shorter chapters (no shorter than this one) and a shorter, probably about daily update, or a longer wait for a longer chapter (about normal length)? 


	5. Chapter 5

Just a real quick note, M.N. Phoenix had a concern about my updating. I update as soon as I'm finished writing a chapter. But if you have noticed in my author note on the last chapter, or on my bio, I state that I haven't been on this site in well over a year. I only recently returned, earlier this week in fact. I do apologize for my long hiatus, but that is the reason behind the time gap. And also, thank you to all that reviewed and added this story to your alert list! It made me what to dive right back in and get back to work! -

* * *

Yura was not blind, and surely it would have taken a blind man not to notice Kagome's recent change in attitude.

The girl was clumsy, careless.

She was not always this way.

No, this happened quite suddenly.

About a week ago, actually.

If you wanted to get technical, it started the morning after the ball.

Yura was a lot of things, but a fool is not among them.

The girl was changed, and Yura knew why.

The little fool had snuck out of the estate.

Gone against, not only Yura's wishes, but a direct order as well.

She was growing bold, and this spelt trouble.

The bolder the girl got, the more likely she would rise against her, Yura, and take what was rightfully hers. The simpering git of a man that had been Kagome's father had not trusted his bride. Everything was left to his pathetic daughter, and the pathetic daughter knew it too. Now that she was of age, Kagome only had to raise her dirty hand and Yura and her children would be out on the street.

That is where Shippo had come in.

Kagome was pure, untrained by natures on design. This was her weakness. Yura knew that Kagome's nature also maintained a love of other pure, innocent things, pure and innocent as a child…

Yura had not minded remarrying the kitsune that had fathered Shippo.

After all, men are shoes; you can never have too many of them.

But she certainly had no desire for another child to ruin her body and take her time, but Shippo had been necessary to keep Kagome in line.

The child had been born so that Kagome could love him, therefore doing anything to stay a part of his life, and to ensure his needs were met. This had been reinforced by making the girl serve as his nanny while she was still too young to take control of her inheritance.

No, Kagome would not put her out for fear of losing Shippo. She wouldn't dare try to break Yura's tyrannical control, for fear Yura would leave in a huff. She would do nothing, for fear of what would happen to him if she did.

But this day dreaming…

There was only one thing that would distract Kagome from her "protection" of Shippo, if only a little.

Kagome was in love.

And combined with her budding independence streak, it was deadly.

A wicked smile curled on Yura's lush lips, lending them all the attraction of a festering boil.

'Deadly for Kagome…'

* * *

Miroku blanched away from the foolish demon that was currently being pinned underneath that chilling gold gaze.

"You dare disrespect this Sesshomaru?"

The frog demon blanched an odd mint color. It was a lovely shade, actually…

Sesshomaru didn't seem to share this thought, for his gaze lost none of its intensity.

"I'm so sorry my lord! I had no idea you had such a fondness of the child! I shall make amends! I will apologize! I swear-"

Nothing in the demon lord's demeanor changed; it didn't need to. The lower demon knew to stop his rambling just by the power emanating from the inu. Maybe being rude to the little girl hadn't been the brightest idea…

It had started out innocently enough. He was one of the royal treasurers, and he had came to see the prince in order to deliver the bi-monthly report, and to explain some of it's finer points.

When the little girl had thrown open the door and rushed to Lord Sesshomaru's desk, he had been furious.

Thinking to impress the lord, for he had been known for his callous attitude all his life, the toad had unleashed his anger on the gap-toothed child.

"You should learn your place, insolent whelp! Lord Sesshomaru's time is much too valuable for a worthless creature as you!"

"Rin is sorry Sesshomaru-sama. Rin didn't mean to make you mad," was the teary reply.

It had been immediately obvious the Lord was far from impressed, and after the girl ran crying from the room, he spoke.

"Do not mistake me. The girl is pack. You have made the mistake of insulting my bloodline."

They were the last words Jaken would ever hear.

* * *

Sesshomaru's thoughts were muddled on his way to Rin's room.

Her reverting to referring to her self in third person was confusing.

She had been doing so well. In fact it was the first time she had slipped since the visit to the Higurashi estate. It was odd to say the least.

His mate would be able to help the girl through whatever it was troubling her.

The image brought forth the enticing smell of chocolate and honey, under toned with a scent that was all female.

As he reached the door to Rin's chambers, soft sobs flowed through the door.

The demon lord entered the room without knocking; it was his, after all.

Little Rin was crying softly in one of the corners.

The sight broke his heart, though you would never be able to tell.

"Rin, come here."

Her head snapped up, chocolate orbs glistening with tears, and made her way, if not somewhat reluctantly, to the demon.

"Yes," she paused to sniffle, "mi'Lord?"

"You are not insignificant, Rin."

The salty tracks stemming from her eyes dried up, and she gifted him with her gapped-tooth smile.

"I love you Sesshomaru-sama!"

And with that she threw herself at his legs, hugging them tightly.

On his way back to his own chambers, Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile while thinking of how easy his earlier thoughts were put to rest.

Earlier thoughts…

Wait! His _what_?

Perhaps he should take the females mask off this evening.

It seems his feelings were stronger than even he realized…

* * *

The last two chapters have references from Reba Macintyre's "I'm a Survivor" and Shania Twain's "Men Are Like Shoes." Can you find them? The next Ball is coming Monday! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I know I'm a bit late, but I got a part time job at a café! Yay for me! And then the man wanted to celebrate… This is the part were I either blush or give a lecherous grin. I'll let ya'll decide which is more fitting to my character.

* * *

This was stupid. Really, really stupid.

Kagome straightened her ruby mask while staring at herself in the gilded mirror that adorned one of the many hallways in the estate. Yura would kill her if she found out that Kagome had sneaked of to the ball when she'd specifically been ordered to remain at home.

And how was Kagome preventing Yura from discovering the truth?

She was sneaking out yet again!

This was _stupid._

She sighed. _All this for a guy who will probably hasn't thought twice about me. It's quite possible he may not even wait for __me__ in the garden…_

A frown covered Kagome's delicate features; maybe she shouldn't even bother going?

* * *

An ivory masked figure made its way across the main ballroom of the palace without any hindrance to block his way. Not that it was all that surprising, as no guests had arrived yet.

After all, it was a full ten minutes before the ball was to start.

Sesshomaru had no intention of letting the blue eyed vixen arrive and find him missing. It simply would not do to miss her.

She had plagued his thoughts since he met her, but after his talk with Rin this evening, he had not been able to think of anything else.

* * *

Kagome removed her mask.

She looked into her own blue eyes and made the decision to simply not go.

* * *

Sesshomaru reached the pond he sought and set on the very same bench the lady in blue had sat only a week ago. The thought warmed him in a way that nothing else could, not even little Rin.

* * *

"Kagome!"

She turned to see Sango come through the hallway entrance, a grin on her face and a small blush on her cheeks. It was rather becoming. She hadn't seen the slayer this happy in quite a long time.

Was her friend in love?

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up. Come on!"

Yes, Kagome though with a smile, she was indeed falling. It was obvious she was eager to meet her beau.

She shouldn't hold her up any longer.

"Sango-"

* * *

She would be more than pleasing as his wife, which was painfully obvious. The fact that she didn't covet the position only served to make her more desirable.

_"You have no interest in finding a mate?"_

_She laughed. He liked the sound._

_"No."_

_"Not even the prince? Rumor has it he's looking for a queen."_

_"Then I wish him all the luck in the world. In fact, I would advise him to look in the next deck of playing cards he came by. Rumor has __it,__ there are four in every set."_

He didn't frown; outwardly he showed no emotion. Nothing betrayed the dark path his thoughts were starting down.

He would have her marry him willing, she would have to want it, or he wouldn't have her at all.

And it would seem she didn't want it.

He rose from his place at the bench.

* * *

Now, you see, I could have been very, very cruel and ended it here. But I'm just not that way. The next chapter is already posted, so continue there. 


	7. Chapter 7

You know it was _so_ a lecherous grin.

* * *

"Sango, I'm not going."

"What?" The slayer had never looked bewildered before. Kagome had come to think that there was nothing the slayer couldn't sort through.

Apparently, this did the trick.

"What about your silver demon? The one you've been going on and on about? He's waiting for you, right?"

"I have made barely a peep about him!"

Great, now she was getting great globs of skepticism from her friend. At least it wasn't a new look this time.

"Look, I doubt he'll even be there."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Get in the damn carriage. Do you really think I'm going to listen to you moaning about not knowing if he was waiting on you for all eternity? I hardly think so. I have a life to live, thank you very much."

Kagome's mouth dropped open.

Sango was right of course; she would always wonder…

"Let's go. We wouldn't want to keep your pervert waiting."

"He's not a per- "

"Oh, what the hell, Sango? He is and we both know it. Might as well get use to the idea."

Sango shrugged.

When you're right, you're right.

* * *

Sesshomaru made it all the way to the ballroom entrance before turning right back around.

She had seemed interested when he'd flirted. And she had agreed to meet him again.

That showed promise.

He would wait, and when she met him he would test the waters.

It was a fool proof plan really.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the damnable ball and he gave up.

She wasn't coming.

She had lied to him, rejected him even. She was unfit to be his wife.

He stood and approached the mob of females that surely waited in the ballroom. One of them would have to do.

He took a moment to brace himself, and then opened the door.

He would slaughter that insolent wolf!

* * *

Kagome had made a bee line straight toward the gardens; intent on finding out if the silver stranger awaited her arrival. They were a bit late, only by about ten minutes though, and she was sure that if he had made the effort at all he would have waited that long; after all, she may not be able to politely escape the crowds as quickly as she would like.

She bumped into something large and solid, she was so intent on her mission. Something large, solid, and male.

"Excuse me, sir. I didn't notice you there."

The wolf smiled down at her, blue eyes twinkling. He was quite attractive, with a tall muscular frame, and long, silky black hair tied up in a pony tail at the top of his head, but he wasn't _her_ demon, and therefore held no interest for her.

"The pleasure is all mine, milady. I can only assume that the Kami's have smiled their grace upon me, for surely I haven't done anything so great as to be gifted with the honor of meeting such a beautiful creature."

Kagome blinked rather slowly, letting his words sink in before the soft blush lit her face.

"Um, why thank you. That is very kind of you." She had intended to let him down gently, and then make her escape, but he jumped in before she got the chance.

"You must simply allow me your first dance of the evening," he chuckled and took her hands in his as the band began to play, "After all, it surely is fate that has brought you to me tonight."

"Uh- you see, I'm act-" But it was too late, the wolf had already begun to dance, and she didn't dare risk the scene that breaking away from the dance and running towards the gardens would create. Besides, it would be very rude, and that just wasn't in Kagome's nature.

He chattered away about his pack, which he just so happened to be leader of, and of fate and destiny and love.

She wasn't so sure he was stable.

The dance ended and she prepared to break for it, but the wolf simply went into the next dance without missing a beat.

This was going to take a while, but she couldn't risk drawing attention to herself; after all, Yura never missed a juicy bit of gossip, and she was sure her step-mother would see right through her mask.

That just would not do.

So she hung on for one more dance, and another, but during the third, the wolf, which he had stated his name was Kouga, made a very startling announcement.

"And of course, as my mate, the pack will accept you, human or not. After all-"

"I'm sorry, as your _what_?" She was so outraged she missed the entrance of her white haired demon and the look of cold fury in his eyes as he traced her scent to her current position. She even missed his stalk over to her, as the wolf whirled her around in the opposite direction, as was part of the dance.

The handsome, not so stable Kouga frowned.

"As my mate. I'm sure it will take some getting use-"

"I'm not your mate!"

"Of course not," Kouga chuckled, "but after I place my mark on you-"

"And who said that you were going to place a mark on me? Certainly not me!"

The dance ended, and before the wolf could utter another word, a hand came to her elbow.

"May I have the next dance?"

* * *

Sesshomaru would kill the pervert as well, friend or no.

He watched as Miroku smiled down at _his_ female, and saw her give him a look of relief, recognition even. If she recognized him, and knew that he was supposedly with her friend, why would she not be upset at his advance?

As he reached the three, he inwardly scowled at his ignorance. He had heard the conversation, he was a demon after all, and had heard the desperation in her voice as she tried to disengage the wolf demon Kouga.

His friend had been attempting her rescue, and she had seen it as such.

Maybe he should reward Miroku.

Later, more important things were at hand.

"No you may not," all three faces looked at him, Miroku with relief, Kouga with mounting fury, and his female, the only one he noticed, with utter surprise and joy.

"This dance is belongs to me."

* * *

And you shall simply have to wait for the rest, my dears. I would give you more, but it starts rolling after the next chapter, so I want to give you as much suspense as possible while I still can. 


	8. Chapter 8

If you want to blame someone for this slow update, blame Lavender Valentine, the author of Taisho's Darling, for it was her story that keep me captive while I should have been writing.

I hope that the length is better, it took me awhile, but it's here.

* * *

"No you may not," Kagome turned to face the silver demon with what had to be quite a silly grin on her face. 

"This dance is belongs to me."

It would seem she had a night in silver hair.

Miroku grinned at the obviously smitten demon in front of him.

"It seems we were beaten this time my friend," and with that he slung his arm over the shoulders of the disgruntled wolf and dragged him off in another direction.

"Don't worry mate! I'll find you after this song!"

Kagome blinked slowly, determined not to acknowledge the parting wolf.

"Mate?" Sesshomaru questioned as he led her off into the dance. His hands rested on her waist, and she automatically fell into the graceful steps.

Kagome let out a nervous little giggle.

"He's demented."

"Quite," was his reply, "You know, I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"I almost didn't, if we're being perfectly honest."

The words of the blue eyed lady in his arms gave him pause. Perhaps she was as nervous as he about this encounter?

"And why is this?"

Kagome felt like hiding underneath another lady's skirts; his stare was so intense, she would like to hide just about anywhere.

"It's just, well, I was worried you would have forgotten our arrangement," _tell him, girl! You can do this! _She lowered her lashes and stared at his chest, "You're the only reason I came, after all."

_I'm the only reason she came!_

Sesshomaru was a demon, a very strong, very proud demon.

For that reason refused to give into the urge to do a "happy dance" right there at the edge of the crowded ballroom. Instead he contented himself with containing his victory celebration to the inside of his head.

He smiled down at the woman in his arms whom was still looking anywhere instead of at him.

She really was adorable.

In fact, she was staring so hard at his shirt that she hadn't noticed she'd been led outside into their garden.

Their Garden. Their Home.

He rather liked the sound of it.

"You know," he lifted her chin to meet his gaze, "I had much the same thoughts."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, if I hadn't finally given up on you arriving when I did, I might not have found you before my friend could led you off further into the ballroom."

At this point Kagome realized they were no longer dancing, and some how or another they had found their way into the gardens. But her silver demon didn't seem in much of a hurry to release her; actually, he didn't seem inclined to let go of her at all.

Who was she to complain? Kagome just laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms all the way around his waist, almost as though giving him a hug. He was large and hard under her hands, his muscles obvious in her embrace, and he gave off enough warmth to lull her to sleep.

Sesshomaru held the small woman against him, allowing himself to bathe in her scent. She just felt so very _right_ in his arms.

After a few more moments he pulled away from her and sat on their bench, gesturing for her to join him. He waited until she had herself situated before he spoke.

"I would like to know more about you."

Kagome looked at the demon, slightly startled. How much of her self could she give to this demon before he turned away in disgust upon realizing she was only a servant?

"What do you want to know?"

He lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow at her before he replied with honesty, "Everything. Though let's start with your family. You've already told me about your mother, but what of your father?"

Yes, her father was very important to Sesshomaru, though not for reason that you may think, and certainly not for the reason that Kagome thought. Sesshomaru cared not for her pedigree, but it was a polite necessity to request the hand of the daughter from the father. It would not do to cause a rift between her and her family, if she was close to the man of course.

And judging by the soft look in her eyes, they were very close indeed.

"My father was a very kind man," the "was" set him on edge, but he waited for her to continue anyway, assuming that she would explain.

And she did, almost immediately in fact.

"He was my entire world, and I loved him, no I _love_ him, very much. Unfortunately, he passed away when I was seven."

She saw the frown on his face, and wondered if it was born out of pity or something else.

"So you are an orphan," it wasn't a question, nearly a fact stated out loud, but it still had an odd effect on her.

"I've never thought of it that way, truthfully."

"I meant nothing by it, I'm afraid both my parents have passed as well, though my father remained in this world until I was grown. But tell me, what of your care? Is there someone to whom you've been entrusted?"

"My father remarried shortly before his death," she didn't comment on just how shortly, "I live with my step-mother and her daughter and son."

"And you care for them?"

"My step-mother and her daughter, are, well, they can be difficult, but Shippo is just the sweetest thing. He's such a little rascal."

The name sounded as though it should hold some importance, but he couldn't place it and so he let it pass in favor of listening to her soft voice fill the air.

"I don't know what I would do without my Shippo."

"I understand, I feel much the same way about my niece."

"Really?" Kagome's interest had been peeked; she too wanted to know more about her companion, "Tell me about her."

Sesshomaru gave the woman a look for ordering him around.

"I asked first. I will tell you what you want to know after you finish telling me about yourself."

Kagome pouted, "What if I said that I'm not telling you anything else?"

"Then you have left your job unfinished, and I will never be required to answer your questions."

"That's not fair!"

"It most certainly is, I asked first."

"You're impossible!"

"And yet you stay here with me. Might it be that you enjoy the challenge?"

At that Kagome sputtered.

Who was he to say that? After all, he was the one with the grin plastered to his face, not her!

And she told him of such.

He threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter.

"You are utterly delightful."

His laughter still sparkled in his eyes and Kagome found herself entranced by the golden orbs.

Sesshomaru noted the subtle change in his female's scent and he began to resist the pull of her arousal with ease.

Then he saw the look in his eyes.

It was his undoing, and he bent his head down to claim her lips as his own. Her reactions her awkwardly telling, and Sesshomaru rejoiced in the knowledge that he would be the only one to ever kiss her in such an intimate way. He took this slow with her, teaching her how to move her lips against his before he snaked out his tongue to trace her lips. Almost immediately she let out a little sigh and opened her mouth to him.

That's when the interruption came in the form of the same young woman who had taken his female away on the first night.

Miroku's woman needed to mind her own damn business or die. Either would do.

"Kagome! We've got to go!"

Kagome pulled herself from the kiss and turned glossy eyes towards Sango.

"What's going on?"

"Yura left over ten minutes ago!"

Kagome's face lost its attractive flush and went deathly pale. She jumped to her feet and called a hasty goodbye to her demon as she made her way to Sango.

"You'll be returning for the final ball, correct?"

Kagome stopped and sized up the demon; it was obvious what he wanted the answer to be.

"Yes."

And with that she was gone.

Dammit! He had been ready to ask her to be his wife! Now it seems he'd have to wait another week.

Oh well, he would allow her to make it up to him on their wedding night.

He indulged in his fantasies for a moment before returning to the ball room to find Miroku, the pervert would be on his on and would provide good company until the damnable event was over with.

The lecherous smirk on his lips disappeared as he walked through the entry doors.

* * *

I need a beta! My windows is messed up, so things like spell check and all that are currently unavailable to me. If you're interested please let me know! 


End file.
